A battery module includes a case body, and assembled batteries contained in the case body. Each of the assembled batteries includes a plurality of batteries. In the assembled battery, a positive electrode of one of adjacent batteries is connected in series to a negative electrode of the other battery through a connector (Patent Document 1).